Bottles, such as prescription or pill bottles, may have contents that are dangerous to children if ingested. Accordingly, bottles have been developed with child resistant features to prevent unintended access by a child to the dangerous contents. Known child-resistant cap or lid features include push-down-and-rotate lids, hard press-off lids, and squeezable tabs on a lid that must be squeezed to release the lid from the bottle. However, such child-resistant features may cause problems in some cases for adults accessing the contents of the bottle, particularly for elderly persons. For example, push-down-and-rotate features may be difficult for an elderly person to operate if they have arthritis or the lack of digital strength or dexterity. Hard press-off features may hurt or cause discomfort for someone's fingertips, or may cause the lid to fly off and fall to the floor. Squeezable tabs may be difficult to operate if the person does not have the digital strength or dexterity. For an example of a known child resistant cap assembly for a bottle, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,622 B2 to Jajoo et al., entitled “Child-Resistant Cap,” which is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a bottle that offers child-resistant safety features and yet also facilitates easy access to the bottle by adults to mitigate the problems noted above.